


Anakin Skywalker: Slave, Jedi, Savior

by Ferus_Skywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi Quest Series - Jude Watson
Genre: Anal Sex, Embrace, Freedom, Gravity-Defying Sex, Jedi, Love, M/M, Padawan, Rimming, Sex, Slavery, The Force, True Love's Kiss, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferus_Skywalker/pseuds/Ferus_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin Skywalker and his lover, fellow Padawan Ferus Olin, form a strong, inseparable bond in the Force.  On a quest to free Anakin's mother from slavery, the two Jedi draw ever closer to each other, deepening their relationship.  Giving into their lust and their love, Anakin and Ferus blur the lines of what it means to be Jedi and what it means to truly love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reflections

**Anakin Skywalker: Slave, Jedi, Savior**

By Ferus Skywalker

 

_"Son, my place is here, my future is here. It is time for you to let go…now, be brave. Don't look back."_

Anakin awoke with a start, sweat dripping from his trembling frame.  Another dream.  They were growing in frequency now, and all of them played out in a similar fashion.  He was a boy on Tatooine, playing with his friends, building a podracer, constructing a protocol droid, or doing chores for Watto.  Each dream ended the same way: leaving Shmi behind as he took his first steps down the path of the Jedi. 

He had been training as a Jedi for nearly ten years now.  In that time he had grown in many ways. Physically, mentally, and in his connection with the Force.  Yet, Anakin couldn’t help but feeling that deep down inside he was still that frightened young boy who left his mother behind on Tatooine.  

Over the course of his training, he had formed a strong bond with his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.  Although Obi-Wan could be overbearing at times, Anakin admired the wisdom and clarity of thought that came to his master so effortlessly, but which oftentimes eluded him.  

Anakin had also formed a bond of a different sort with his fellow Padawan – Ferus Olin.  Though he had once considered him his rival, Anakin no longer felt that way.  Over the course of their rivalry, a sexual tension had built up between the two that had eventually become unbearable.  They eventually gave in to their mutual lust for each other during one of their study sessions together at the Jedi Temple, and had been lovers ever since.  

Anakin found it interesting that they had become lovers before they had become friends.  That time when they were lovers and still bitter rivals was definitely one of the most interesting periods in his life.  Of course, they still pretended to be rivals when they were on missions in order to hide the true nature of their relationship, but they were, and would always be, best friends.  That is, unless Ferus decided to do something incredibly stupid, like… 

“Like what?” 

Anakin lost his train of thought and out of the corner of his eye he saw Ferus sitting up on the bed next to him, arms folded in front of his bare chest, a knowing grin forming on his face.  

“You know, Anakin, you think so loudly, it’s nearly impossible for me to get any sleep.” 

“Well, _Ferus_ , maybe you should sleep in your _own_ quarters instead of sleeping in mine.  That’s the third day in a row you’ve slept here.  The Masters will start to get suspicious if they see us walking together from the same sleeping area every morning…” 

“And I suppose you want me to just slink back to my room every time after we have…” Ferus cleared his throat and raised the volume of his voice, placing emphasis on the last three letters: “… _wild, passionate S-E-X_.” 

“Sweet midichlorians, Ferus, keep your voice down!  You know Tru’s quarters are just a few rooms down.  And that Teevan has excellent hearing.” 

“Oh, come now, Anakin.  Tru Veld’s known about us for months now, and he still hasn’t said anything. Why would he now?” 

“I’m sorry, Ferus, I just… I just, I don’t want to lose you.  If the Jedi ever found out about us, I…” 

“Anakin, we’ve been over this.  They aren’t going to find out; I won’t let that happen.  I know how much becoming a Jedi means to you, and it means a great deal to me too.  You won’t lose me; I’ll never leave you or the Jedi Order behind.  You’ve said yourself that we can balance being Jedi and being in a relationship at the same time.  Besides, _you’re_ the one who’s usually one breath away from giving away our position.  Always making jokes and sexual allusions when the Masters aren’t looking…” 

“I know, Ferus.  I’ve been acting more like you used to lately.  I guess your prudishness has rubbed off on me in more ways than one…” 

“That’s the Skywalker I remember!” Ferus exclaimed as he patted Anakin on the back.    

Anakin gave a faint smile, then went silent, his thoughts turning inwards once more. 

“Anakin, I could hear your thoughts earlier.  I know you’ve been dreaming of your mother and your early days on Tatooine.  You’ve confided in me your desire to free the slaves, and ever since that incident on Naboo, you’ve been on edge.  If you need to talk more about it, just tell me.”    

“Ever since I was a boy, I’ve only ever dreamt of two things: being free and becoming a Jedi.  I thought that once I became a Jedi, I would have the power to free slaves across the galaxy, to end the evil that is slavery once and for all.  It’s infuriating that I now possess the power to take on slavery, but as a Jedi, I cannot.  Slavery is illegal in the Republic, but it still exists in the Outer Rim.  The Jedi, following the misguided Senate, refuse to address the issue unless slavery rings spring up and cause trouble in the Core Worlds where they have jurisdiction.  Why can’t they see that slavery is an evil that must be destroyed wherever it’s found?  What makes it worse is the fact that they would never take me seriously, claiming that I’m too ‘emotionally attached’ to see the issue clearly.  I can’t ignore it anymore, Ferus.  I can’t just do nothing!”

“I know, Anakin, I know.  I’ve felt the frustration building up inside of you, gnawing at you from the inside out.  I will not let the fear and anger destroy you, and to do that we must put an end to your troubling dreams and visions.  Tomorrow you and I will take the first transport and go to Tatooine to free your mother and your friends.  It might not exactly be liberating the entire galaxy, but it’s a start. Obi-Wan and Siri aren’t due to return from their mission with Master Luminara until three weeks.  We have that long to get to Tatooine, free your mom, and get back to the Temple. ” 

“But…won’t the other Masters know we’re missing?  Just because we have three weeks at the Temple while our Masters are away doesn’t mean we can just go gallivanting across the galaxy.  Besides, we’re supposed to be doing research on Granta Omega and his whereabouts.  I want that Jedi-killing scumbag dead more than anyone.  Now isn’t the time to lose focus, Ferus.  Even if we wanted to, we can’t.”

“No, Anakin.  We _can’t_ lose focus.  That’s exactly why we need to do this.  Don’t you see?  All the anger and frustration you feel inside is clouding your judgment and leading you down a dark path.  I once told you I would keep my eye on you Anakin, and I meant it.  Obi-Wan and the others might not see you clearly, but I do.  I know what’s inside your heart.  I won’t let the darkness crush your spirit.  Before I met you, I looked down on all emotional attachment, and suppressed my deepest feelings.  I wouldn’t even acknowledge my sexual desire until you came along.  You are called the Chosen One for a reason Anakin, perhaps bringing balance to the Force involves more than just following the status quo.  You’ve told me countless times how you were eventually going to free the slaves, and in some of our missions together, you’ve actually gotten to free a few.  I’ve seen the joy it brought you; I’ve felt you bathe in the light side of the Force.  Trust me, it’s much more pleasant than seeing you simmer in darkness and sorrow.” 

“Nothing’s changed, Ferus.  I still want to free the slaves, but…we’d never be able to get away without anyone noticing.  Besides, what about Granta Omega?”

“Anakin, I told you, we have three weeks.  When Obi-Wan and Siri check in by comlink periodically, we’ll still be there to answer them; we’ll just have to reroute their transmissions to signal us on the go rather than on Coruscant.  I know you can handle a simple comlink reroute, Anakin.  I’ve seen you do it before.  Obi-Wan would never be the wiser.  As far as anyone else at the Temple knows, we’re intently researching Granta Omega.  They all have other missions and priorities to attend to; why would they go out of their way to ask about our location?  None of the other Masters and Padawans will even notice we’re gone.  Besides, Tru will cover for us here while we’re away.  If anyone gets suspicious, Tru will just signal us over the comlink and we’ll figure something out.  As far as finding Granta Omega goes, trust me I want him to answer for his crimes too.  But you and I both know that we aren’t making any headway here.  We might even stumble across something on Tatooine.  Who knows?  And once our Masters get back, when will we have time to go off on our own to free your mother?  We don’t know when we’ll get another opportunity; we have to act now.  I won’t let the darkness swallow you, Anakin.  I love you too much to lose you.”

Anakin considered Ferus’s words for a long while, and he realized the truth in them.  When the time came to confront Granta Omega, Anakin would not do so with rage and anger in his heart.  That anger would never leave him until he knew his mother was free and safe.  He might not be able to free all the slaves, but Ferus was right, he had to start _somewhere_. No matter how hard he tried, he could not escape the specter of slavery looming over his mind.  He had suppressed it in the past, but he could do so no longer.  Anakin was a little surprised that Ferus had been the one to _finally_ convince him to act, but he shouldn’t have been.  He had felt Ferus drawing closer to him, and he had felt their bond strengthening.  In many ways, Ferus was becoming more like Anakin, and he was starting to think like Ferus.  

Wordlessly, Ferus edged closer to Anakin on the bed, gently taking his fellow Padawan into his arms, as he felt Anakin’s anxiety growing.  Ferus called on the Force to send soothing waves of energy through Anakin’s tense body, dissipating the frustration that had formed inside Skywalker.  The waves rippled through Anakin like a gently flowing stream, a profound sense of serenity enveloping him as Ferus held him closer. 

Anakin took several deep breaths and gazed appreciatively up at Ferus.  Ferus was the only person in the galaxy who could sooth him so quickly.  Emotional attachment might be forbidden for a Jedi, but his connection with Ferus seemed to focus and calm him more than meditating by himself ever could. 

Anakin let himself sink further into Ferus’s loving embrace as the two Padawans slowly drifted back to sleep.

**********************

 

 

As morning came, the two Jedi packed some light provisions, gathered their comlinks, and told Tru Veld about their plan.  Tru took it rather well, and as they walked down the outside Temple steps, Anakin and Ferus exuberated confidence.  They decided to take a public skybus to the transport hangar to avoid any complications.  They also weren’t going to take official Republic transports or Jedi starfighters that might give them away. 

As they arrived at the transport hangar, Anakin let out an exasperated sigh. 

“You weren’t kidding when you said you’d find us the first transport to Tatooine, eh Ferus?  What a piece of junk!” 

“Well, I had to find one that made as close to .5 past lightspeed as I could get.  It might not look like much, but its captain seems quite capable.”

“Greetings passengers, are you ready to depart?” 

Anakin swiveled around to face the captain of the transport Ferus had acquired for their travels. 

Anakin paused for a brief second before looking at Ferus and saying, “A protocol droid.  You got a ship piloted by a _protocol_ droid?” 

“TC-93 at your service.  Step right this way, good sirs.  The _Nimble Nerf_ is primed and ready to go.” 

The protocol droid captain ascended the dilapidated boarding ramp and motioned for Anakin and Ferus to follow. 

After they had boarded the ship and the _Nimble Nerf_ had taken off, Anakin and Ferus followed the droid to the guest quarters and settled in for the trip to Tatooine. 

Waiting until the droid had left, Ferus turned to face Anakin and put his hands in the air with an expression of innocence on his face. 

“What?  The _Nimble Nerf_ was the only non-Republic transport headed out as far as Tatooine within our price range.  Besides, we’re the only passengers and the captain is a droid, so we should be fine as far as remaining anonymous goes.”

 “Should have let me pick out the ship, Ferus.  I would have found something with a little more…well, just… _more_ …”

“If I had let you pick out the ship, we would have spent an entire day comparing engine speeds, paintjobs, and captain profiles.  I figured the sooner we could leave, the better.” 

Anakin let the matter drop, and he knew Ferus had done the best he could.  Besides, the interior of the ship was much nicer looking than the outside would lead one to believe. 

Settling in for the long trip, the two Padawans fell asleep on the single available bed, Anakin curling up beside Ferus like a content gizka.  

 

**********************

 

 

Ferus awoke to find Anakin resting in his arms.  For a long moment Ferus reflected on how the Force had brought Anakin and him together.  His younger self would scarcely believe that he would fall so deeply for another – let alone Anakin, that bold, impetuous little… 

“Little what?”

Ferus looked down to see a smirking Anakin looking right back up at him.

“You’re not the only one who can sense thoughts, Ferus.  I’m just surprised I can make out actual words.  I’ve never been able to do that before…”

“Neither have I.  I think it might have something to do with our strengthening bond.  I’ve never felt the Force flow so strongly through my veins then when I was with you Anakin.  Sleeping alongside you these past few times seems to have connected us in ways I would have never thought possible.  It’s almost as if we can fi-“

“-nish each other’s sentences.  Hey, this is kind of fun, Ferus.  What am I thinking about, right now?” 

“You’re thinking about how it would be quite considerate of me to throw you down on the bed and – and -     Anakin!” 

“Oh come on Ferus, don’t revert back to Padawan prude of the year on me now.” 

“I’m just a little…shocked.  You usually prefer to be the one…on top in our recreational activities.” 

“Recreational activities?  Is _that_ what you’re calling it now?  I thought you’d settled on calling it _wild, passionate S-E-X_?” 

Ferus flashed him a lustful smile, and Anakin could feel something growing behind him.  With a playful push, Ferus shoved Anakin down onto the bed, lowering himself until his mouth was level with Anakin’s tight opening.  Anakin drew a sharp breath in eager anticipation of what was to come. 

Ferus wasted no time flicking his tongue mischievously around Anakin’s exposed anus, eliciting a pleasurable sigh from Skywalker as he did so.  He knew just where to apply pressure to elicit the most excitement out of Anakin. 

Ferus did not hesitate for he could sense each and every one of Anakin’s thoughts and deepest desires.  Every action he performed was precisely what his lover wanted, and their thoughts blended together seamlessly as Ferus continued to massage Anakin’s hole with his tongue.

Moving his tongue across the breadth of Anakin’s ass, Ferus abruptly lifted himself higher until his bare waist was level with Anakin’s moistened entrance.  Abandoning all pretense, Ferus thrust forward fully into Anakin, causing Anakin to yelp in a mixture of pain and pleasure.  

Ferus felt Anakin’s insides tightening around his throbbing member, prompting a spurt of pre-cum to spurt from his embedded cock.  For the longest time, Ferus simply remained there inside Anakin.  

Concentrating on the Force, both Jedi felt themselves rising above the bed until they were floating in mid-air, Ferus’s dick still lodged firmly into Anakin’s ass. 

Ferus knew he did not have the power to sustain such levitation for so long a time by himself.  But with Anakin’s mind united with his own, they were……unstoppable.  Ferus could think of no other word for it.  He felt the power of the Force flowing like a web of golden energy throughout the room, sustaining their telekinetic power for far longer than either could have managed alone. 

Attuning himself to the sensation of floating above the ship bed, Ferus slowly pulled out of Anakin, leaving his hands on Anakin’s waist, ensuring that their physical connection remained.  

Feeling the sensation of near-weightlessness, Anakin called upon the Force in unison with Ferus to push Ferus’s juicy dickhead back inside Anakin again. 

Developing a steady rhythm, the two Padawans formed a physical and mental union imbued with the raw power of the Force.  Ferus let his lustful cock dominate Anakin completely, rapidly pushing in and out of Anakin’s willing hole.    

Ferus thrust forward with increasing enthusiasm, pumping Anakin faster and faster.  His balls swayed back and forth as his cock pounded Anakin with a heightened intensity.  Anakin let out screams of pleasure as his lover pummeled him from behind with an uninhibited, wild passion. 

Reacting to Skywalker’s lustful moans, Ferus let out heavy sighs in-between thrusts.  Their bodies moved in tandem with each other, Anakin pushing his ass back to meet each of Ferus’s forward thrusts.    

Ferus plowed Anakin with all the strength in his toned young body, letting his love and lust for Skywalker intermingle until they were one and the same.  He poured all of his desire and love for Anakin into each thrust, his manhood filling Anakin utterly.  

Anakin felt himself drowning in pleasure and Force energy as he was taken from behind in mid-air, and he could feel himself coming close to the edge.  Ferus pushed forward once more, his cock buried to the hilt inside Anakin, throbbing fiercely as he neared climax.

In unison, Ferus and Anakin came with a burst of energy that sent shockwaves throughout the entire ship.  Ferus felt his seed spurt into Anakin like a rolling river of milky white liquid.   Warm fluid filled Anakin as his own semen gushed out of his cock and dripped down onto the ship bed far below. 

Ferus pulled his spent, slick member out of Anakin’s loosened ass, finally letting go of his lover’s waist.  As he did so, both Padawans slowly floated down to the bed.  Semen dripped out of Anakin’s hole, soiling the bedsheets below.

The energy in the room gradually dissipated, and Anakin came to rest in Ferus’s arms once more.  

Their lips united in a deep, sensuous kiss that lasted for several moments before Anakin lowered his head against his lover’s chest, his Padawan braid briefly brushing up against one of Ferus’s nipples. 

Ferus let out a soft laugh before squeezing his arms tightly around Anakin, holding him close as they sailed through the stars on their way to the desert world of Tatooine. 

At that moment, Anakin had never felt more at peace in his entire life.  He was on his way to free his mom, and he would do it with the love of his life by his side.  Nothing could stop him now. 

 

 

**********************

 

A 2nd chapter has (finally) been posted and involves their arrival on Tatooine, an encounter with an already freed Shmi (Cliegg Lars had already freed her and married her by the time this story takes place, which is about a year before _Episode II: Attack of the Clones_ ).  This final chapter also includes some of Anakin’s old friends: Kitster, Wald, and C-3PO.  Watto makes an appearance too. :)

 

          


	2. Old Friends

“Coming up on Tatooine now, sirs.” 

Anakin and Ferus were in the middle of an especially intense game of dejarik when TC-93’s metallic voice rang loud and clear over the ship’s intercom system.  Declaring the round a draw, Anakin and Ferus made their way up to the cockpit just as the _Nimble Nerf_ came out of lightspeed, streaking lines turning into stars.  The silhouette of the planet Tatooine filled the forward viewport as the transport established a standard orbit. 

“Do I have your permission to begin landing procedures, sirs?” TC-93 inquired in a monotone mechanical voice. 

“Yes. Set us down in the Mos Espa spaceport immediately,” Anakin responded.

 

************************************

 

 

“Pushee wumpah skocha-kloonkee!” Wald exclaimed as he chased a mischievous runaway pit droid around the landing platform of one of Mos Espa’s worn-down hangars.  

“Keepuna! Loca poodoo!” the young Rodian let out a string of expletives in Huttese as the pit droid ducked behind crates and lifts, evading his grasp once again. 

Wald knew Watto would not be pleased if he lost _another_ pit droid.  He had lost three in the last week, and Watto would never forgive him if he lost another.  The problem was that these pit droids moved faster than ordinary pit droids did. These particular pit droids were reprogrammed and upgraded by Anakin before he left Tatooine behind and Wald had no idea why the droids had decided to go crazy all of a sudden. If only Anakin were here to fix them… 

Wald sighed inwardly and covered his face ashamedly with his long green hands as the pit droid ran headlong into a transport that was in the process of landing in the hangar.  

Wald peaked out through his fingers to see what the pit droid was doing and was furious to see it running up the boarding ramp of the transport that had just landed.  Wald ran as fast as his legs could carry him up the boarding ramp to prevent the pit droid from boarding the ship before the crew noticed. 

Just as Wald reached the top of the ramp, the mechanical door flew open and the pit droid scurried inside like some sort of rabid womp rat.

“Keepuna! Sleemo…” Wald started to exclaim just as a pair of tall humans accompanied by a questionable-looking protocol droid appeared at the doorway.

Wald stopped dead in his tracks as one of the humans made a gesture with his hand, calling the pit droid to his grasp and hitting the nose of the droid in one fluid motion. The pit droid folded up into a compact shape and the human tossed the subdued pit droid into a stunned Wald’s arms.

“What’d I always tell you, Wald? Hit the nose!” 

Wald twitched his head from side to side, eyeing the strange human from his boots up to the braid dangling from his short hair. Then, like a sandstorm, it hit him.

“Ani!? Chuba!”

“Nice to see you too Wald,” Anakin responded in conversational Huttese. 

Kee chai chai cun kuta?” Wald asked, looking fondly up at his old friend. 

“I’m here to free my mother…and to free you, Kitster…and everyone else in Mos Espa!” 

Wald’s face quickly went from disbelief to complete shock.

Motioning for Wald to come inside the ship so they could speak privately, Anakin sat Wald down to explain. Ferus sat next to Anakin, trying to pick up bits and pieces of Huttese along the way. Whenever he came across a phrase he didn’t understand, he turned to TC-93 for a quick translation. “As long as there’s a protocol droid here, why not make the most of it?” Ferus thought to himself. 

After Anakin had finished talking with Wald, the short Rodian, still holding the collapsed pit droid in his arms, motioned for Anakin and Ferus to follow him back to Watto’s shop. 

Leaving TC-93 behind to watch the _Nimble Nerf_ , Anakin and Ferus made their way with Wald into the bustling streets of Mos Espa. 

As they reached the entrance to Watto’s shop, the Toydarian came fluttering around the corner, offering the customary greeting “Gooddé da lodia!” to the visitors.

 “Chut chut Watto,” Anakin responded, looking the Toydarian straight in the eyes.

Watto looked at Wald for a moment, then turned his head to Ferus, before returning his gaze back to Anakin.

“Ani, little Ani?” 

Anakin took the pit droid from Wald, tapped it on the nose and pressed a few buttons under the droid’s disc-shaped head. The pit droid immediately stood up and continued about its chores as though nothing had happened.

“It is you!” Watto exclaimed.

“You are Ani! It is you! Ya sure sprouted! Weehoo! A Jedi! Waddya know? Hey, maybe you couldda help with some deadbeats who owe me a lot-a money…” 

“Mi bosco de Shmi Skywalker.”

“Are you sure? Ya know, I couldda…”

“My mother,” Anakin replied, leaving no doubt that he had no interest in any of Watto’s personal schemes or vendettas. 

“Wald told me that you sold her years ago, although you wouldn't tell him who you sold her to.” 

“Well-a ya see, I was going to, but you know business…” 

“I don’t care about your business, I want to know what happened to my mother.” 

“Ah, yes, of course, of-a course. I, uh, I sold her _years ago_ to a moisture farmer named Lars. Least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her. Can ya beat that!?” 

“Do you know where they are?” 

“Long way from here... someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think...” 

“I'd like to know.” 

“Yeah... sure...a-absolutely. Let's go look in my records.”

 

*************************************

 

 

After learning the location of the Lars Moisture Farm from Watto, Anakin had followed Wald to pick up Kitster in the slave quarters district and had returned to the Mos Espa spaceport where TC-93 was waiting. Anakin had explained everything to Kitster, from his Jedi training, to his relationship with Ferus, to his mission to free the slaves of Mos Espa, and hopefully, all of Tatooine. 

While they traveled to Mos Eisley aboard the _Nimble Nerf_ , Kitster listened attentively to Anakin, and shared stories with him about what had happened since he had left nearly ten years ago.      

Anakin, Ferus, Kitster, and Wald all sat down to play a game of dejarik, and as they drew closer and closer to Mos Eisley, Anakin’s heart trembled with anticipation at seeing his mother once more. 

Before long, the _Nimble Nerf_ set down on the outskirts of Mos Eisley, with Anakin, Ferus, Wald, and Kitster descending the boarding ramp.  They soon reached the Lars Homestead, only to be greeted by a familiar-sounding protocol droid. 

“Oh, hello. How might I be of service? I am C-” 

“-3PO?” Anakin finished. 

“Oh, um…The Maker!! Oh, Master Ani, I knew you would return, I knew it! And your old friends, Kitster and Wald, oh my! And a new Jedi friend too! Bless my circuits I’m so pleased to see you all!” 

“I’ve come to see my mother,” Anakin replied. 

Just as he finished the sentence, Anakin saw movement out of the corner of his eye. A woman working on one of the moisture vaporators in the distance turned around and Anakin’s heart leapt. 

It was Shmi.

Anakin burst into a Force sprint and within moments he was holding his mother in his arms. 

After they parted, Shmi got a chance to get a good look at Anakin and the friends he had brought with him. 

“Ani…Ani. Oh, you look so handsome. My son, my grown up son, I’m so proud of you Ani.” 

“I missed you mom…so much…” 

“I know, and I’ve missed you too, my son. I’ve often wondered what you were up to, what glorious planets you were off visiting, how you were handling being a Jedi.  And I see you’ve brought some others with you. Why don’t you and your friends come inside; we have a lot to discuss.” 

Kitster, Wald, and Ferus all greeted Shmi and they went inside the Lars family hovel. 

“Cliegg will be back in time for the evening meal. He’s out trading with some nearby jawas for some new vaporator parts with Owen, and Owen’s new girlfriend, Beru.” 

C-3PO offered each of the guests refreshments as Shmi told Anakin the story of how she had first met Cliegg and how they had fallen in love and eventually married.  In his youth, Cliegg had been married to a young woman named Aika. But when Aika died not long after he married her, Cliegg was devastated. He spent years on Tatooine grieving the loss of Aika, and he spent his time caring for his young son, Owen, on the Lars family moisture farm.  When Cliegg was visiting the city of Mos Espa one day, he had met Shmi for the first time in Watto’s shop, and the rest was history. 

After hearing his mother’s story, Anakin couldn’t stop himself from smiling. 

“I’m so happy for you mom. All these years, and you’ve been free. I’ve saved up enough Republic credits over the years and was able to turn them into hard currency before I came to Tatooine. I had hoped to buy your freedom and the freedom of my friends, but with you free already, I was able to buy Kitster and Wald’s freedom as well as the freedom of half a dozen other slaves in the Mos Espa slave district.” 

“How wonderful, Ani!  But son, I thought Jedi were not allowed to ever see their parents again. And I didn’t think they usually spent their time so far out in the Outer Rim.  Are you on a mission for the Jedi?” 

“Not exactly, mom. You see, I…I…” 

Seeing Anakin struggle with the words, Ferus reached over and put an arm around Anakin, sending ripples of calming Force energy flowing through him.    

Anakin felt the soothing energy fill his spirit, and he mustered the strength to speak again. 

Over the course of the next couple hours, Anakin told his mom everything.  Ferus, Kitster, and Wald sat around the table, their presence offering a strong form of silent support as Anakin continued his explanation.  Anakin started with what had happened after he had left Tatooine: his first trip to Coruscant, the Battle of Naboo, and the death of Qui-Gon. He went into detail about his training at the Jedi Temple, his Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, his many adventures as a Jedi, the moment he fell in love with Ferus, and his determination to end slavery across the galaxy, starting on Tatooine.

After he finished, his mother stayed silent for a long time.  Then she looked at Anakin and Ferus, and a beaming smile formed on her face. 

“You’ve followed your heart, my son. I couldn’t be prouder of you.” 

She got up from her chair and enveloped Anakin in a warm embrace. She caressed his cheek with her warm hand, and gave him another hug.  Then she turned towards Ferus and embraced him as well.

“Thank you for helping my son. I’m so happy he has someone like you watching over him. Anakin was meant to do grand things with his life; he was meant to help people.  I wish the Jedi Order could see that as clearly as I do now.”

She turned and embraced Kitster and Wald as well. And when C-3PO came back into the room with more refreshments, she hugged him too.

“Oh my goodness gracious me…” C-3PO exclaimed as Shmi hugged the droid and thanked him for being there for her all the years since Anakin left. 

“You have all been a large part of my son’s life, and have helped guide him into becoming the young man he is today. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you truly.  Years ago, I would never have thought any of this possible and yet here we all stand today.” 

Just as she finished thanking everyone, the faint hum of a landspeeder could be heard off in the distance.  Cliegg, Owen, and Beru had returned from their trip. 

C-3PO went outside to greet them and soon they were all sitting inside the Lars’ family hovel, sharing a meal and conversation together as Tatooine’s twin suns set in the sky and disappeared from sight.

 

************************************

 

 

_Epilogue: Salvation Deferred_

The sound of a beeping comlink awoke Anakin with a start. Next to him, Ferus had awoken simultaneously, grabbing his comlink and activating the transmission. 

“Ferus, Anakin…It’s Tru…Tru Veld.  I don’t have much time, so I’ll make this quick.  Siri and Obi-Wan are returning from their mission with Master Luminara early!  If you leave for Coruscant in the next couple hours, you should be able to make it before they get back.  I hope you did what you set out to do, ‘cause I don’t know how much longer I can cover for you here…”

The transmission ended, and Ferus exchanged a knowing glance with Anakin. 

“Well I guess this is it Anakin,” Ferus let out softly, bracing himself for a harsh response. 

Somewhat to his surprise, Anakin merely stayed where he was in a serene pose.  Ferus was about to say something when Anakin put his hand over Ferus’s lips. 

“I know, Ferus. I know.” 

Anakin, Ferus, Wald, and Kitster had spent the night at the Lars homestead after a long night of reminiscing and getting to know the Lars family.  Anakin had left Wald and Kitster with enough credits to start a new life in Mos Eisley, and they had agreed to stay in touch with Shmi and the Lars family, to make sure they were safe.  

Anakin had planned on returning to Mos Espa the following morning to start a city-wide liberation of the slaves.  He didn’t know exactly _how_ he would have accomplished it, but with Ferus by his side, he knew they could have done it.  From there, he had hoped to start a chain-reaction that would start a liberation movement on Tatooine, and maybe even the rest of the Outer Rim.  He had thought he would have another two weeks to start the liberation of the slaves he so often dreamed about, but Tru’s transmission cut that dream short. 

With the hunt for Granta-Omega and the more advanced missions he and Ferus would have to take as they neared the Jedi Trials, he didn’t know when they would get another chance to come to Tatooine again, to see his mother and friends, and to free slaves. 

But after hearing Shmi’s warm words and seeing her happy in a new life, he felt an inner peace he had never felt before.  It was as if a dark part of his soul had been illuminated, and he would never be the same again.  He would never truly rest until his dream was fulfilled, but for now he could allow himself a certain feeling of contentment. 

He would say his goodbyes after sunrise and he would leave with Ferus to return to the Jedi Temple once more, but for this one brief moment he would revel in the feeling that he was _home_.  Home for the first time in almost a decade. 

For once the warmth of Tatooine’s rising suns didn’t bother him.  He and Ferus walked side by side holding hands as they went out of the hovel and watched the sunrise in the clear morning. 

 

By the end of the day they would be back on Coruscant, and Tatooine would once again be a galaxy away.  But for now…for now Anakin was content to bask in the light.

 

 

 


End file.
